Talk:SCP Role Playing/The Breach/Part 1
Welcome to the Roleplay! Please remember to visit this page before coming here, but here are the important facts: * Do not jump into the containment breach right away, take time to develop your characters. * You must be serious and have a good idea of how proper role-playing works. * This RP session will end once the breach is over. * You must have good grammar. * Avoid editing your post once it has been posted. * Do not kill off other people's characters without talking it out first. * Do not double post. * Do not use SCPs from the SCP:CB Game unless you are very confident that you can introduce it. * All posts should be taken into account. * Should you be absent for more than three days, you will be booted from this session until futher notice. * Remember to copy and paste this at the end of every one of your posts. --~~~~ ---- Abide by these rules or disciplinary actions will be used. It might be in your best interest to use the "Expand Content" button on the user toolbar at the bottom of your screen to read posts easier. ---- A long day it had been, in fact looking back on it, it was very slow work. Gale pulled off his helmet and took a breath. It was a miracle this facility had enough task forces, otherwise he believed he would be up to his neck in all shit that the doctors made. Everytime, they always made some mistake, whether it be pissing off the fire-man or letting the puny insect run away. Every damn time... Gale looked up and noticed he was no longer roaming the corridors of light-containment, but the offices; this one was full of many people. He passed by them and found the employee rec room. Finding a chair, he sat down and sighed. Coffee machines, foosball, even a telivision, not that he cared to see the world's problems. --Ltn Vasquez, officially Technical Sergeant Jeffrey [REDACTED] (talk) 02:00, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Burying my face into my hands crying,I managed to say "why...why am i here....I want to go home" But sadly this was my permanet home in a 2X2 meter room. --D-7650 (talk) 02:13, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "And so, that's how the I save the baby elephant." 053 giggles. "What? You think I'm kidding? It's the truth! "I can never believe your story. It's too wild!" "Oh hush. It was a story. And a good one at that!" 053 smiled. "All right. I guess I should get going. Come give me a hug." Dr. Baton and 053 hugged and waved goodbye. He left 053 containment room and headed to the rec room. "I need more coffee." --Baton Guy (talk) 02:31, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Wilson opened his eyes only to see a white, blank ceiling. He got up from his slumber and looked around, seeing the same room he sees everyday. The same white room just with a closet and shelf. He sighed as he dragged himself over to the closet and opened it, revealing his body armour. He quickly donned himself with it and grabbed a P90 with a few rounds. He walked over to the door and pressed a button, opening his room's door and starting a new day at the Foundation. He started to do his daily patrol, walking up, down, and through each corridor, staircase, office, and catwalk. Suddenly, his troat felt dry. Seeing how he ways only a few halls from the rec room, he decided to take a coffee break. Wilson quickly strolled to the rec room and walked through the door. He saw Gale sitting in a nearby chair. 'Hey there, Gale,' he greeting while walking towards the coffee machine. He grabbed a cup out of the dispenser and made himself coffee. He pulled off his riot helmet, balaclava, and drank it down nearly instantly. --Fireworks888 (talk) 02:40, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "'Ello. Tyrone, right? You checked the D-Class? I hear word of a crying D-Class, and its driving the guards nuts. You know about it?" he asked to the pale guard. --Ltn Vasquez, officially Technical Sergeant Jeffrey [REDACTED] (talk) 02:50, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- 'Uh...Y-Yeah!' Wilson replied. 'I've been patrolling the facility and everytime I pass h-his cell, all I hear is muffled weeping. I've also checked the feed, h-he's just huddling in his corner. I think he's only been here for t-two weeks.' Wilson crushes the foam cup and tosses it in the trash. He then grabs his helmet, pockets his balaclava and sits down at a table. --Fireworks888 (talk) 02:58, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Gale rose an eyebrow at the guard but did not pay mind to it. There was not any reason to worry about it, but the stutter stated the obvious. "I'll go check on him, and next time, please remember to pass just once, eh?" He left the guard in the room and headed out the office. Outside, he found himself in heavy-containment section. He walked past the massive blast doors of many SCPs before finding a catwalk leading to the D-Class cells. He passed a few guards who, on queue, picked themselves up and rose their rifles to attention. He took a left and found the designated cell of the D-Class that had made the ruckus. "Sir, that's D-7650, he's been cry- oh, MTF? I thought they sent Wilson over?" a nearby commanding guard said. He looked more bored than annoyed, but it really mattered not to him. "He skipped over, mind if I take a look?" "Sure, let me get the doors open" The guard rounded several others and stood near the cell. It opened and Gale peered at the D-Class sitting on the ground. --Ltn Vasquez, officially Technical Sergeant Jeffrey [REDACTED] (talk) 03:12, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- I looked at the guard,They said something about testing but with what exactly? I said a greeting to the man after wiping my tears away. "Y-Yes sir?Do you need me? I waited for a response. --D-7650 (talk) 03:16, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Wilson, after having the coffee settle in his stomach, got up out of his seat and put both his balaclava and helmet back on. He took his assault rifle out of his pack, held it tightly to himself, and walked back out the rec room, resuming his patrol. As he strolled down the halls past security doors and offices, he looks down, bored. Suddenly, he bumps into something, making him dash back and grunt. 'Oof! O-Oh, man, I am so-' he stops as he looks up. It is Dr.Baton. 'Oh, g-greetings Dr. Baton. I am so sorry for bumping into you. I-I wasn't paying attention.' he apologized as he gained back his balance. --Fireworks888 (talk) 03:31, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ugh, where could he be? Lander was walking through the corridors of the office at a quick pace, rushing by all of the people. He had received several complaints from guards about a crying Class-D, so he figured that he would report this to his commanding officer, Seargant Gale. That is, if he could find him. My god, has this place always been such a fucking maze? He thought. I mean, you think there would be a map on one of the walls or something, but no, they just had to make it a labyrinth. After walking around for about 20 minutes, he finally arrived at his destination, the employee rec room. He was certain he would find his commander here since it's usually where he goes. Once he entered the room, he discovered that it was completely empty. This was surprising at first since he's rarely not in the rec room. Where could he be? He decided to head back down to the Light Containment zone. Lander assumed that one of the guards must've already told Gale about the crying Class-D. --Dr.Mark (talk) 03:42, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Ah, it's no problem. If I was carrying something important like coffee then I would be ticked off." He looks at the guard. "I would ask for your name but I'm in a hurry. I really need some coffee or else I would fall to the ground. See ya around." The guard nodded and headed off. Dr. Baton resumed to heading to the rec room. --Baton Guy (talk) 03:42, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Gale crouched to the red-eyed criminal, wondering what had bothered him. He honestly did. If he was innocent, well, he had a point. "Jah, come with me. We have a few things to take care of," Gale said. He stood up and looked to see Staff Sergeant Lander running up. "Lander, good to see you here. You mind helping me out?" Gale moved to him and added in a lower voice, "We need him to test SCP-127, and I think he'll piss his pants faster. Either that, or shoot one of the guards faster" --Ltn Vasquez, officially Technical Sergeant Jeffrey [REDACTED] (talk) 03:53, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Understood sir, leave it to me." He said as he saluted his commanding officer. He then turned his attention towards the Class-D crouching on the floor. "You, get up off the ground!" He stated as he raised his P90. --Dr.Mark (talk) 04:04, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- I looked up seeing a unforgiving P90 barrel in my face.I was scared and stood up shaking I managed to say "S-So I follow you sir?" --D-7650 (talk) 04:09, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Gale watched Lander handle the D-Class. Meanwhile a guard came to him speaking of another scientist. He remembered a well know scientist going by a Doctor Guy, the one with the child. He headed to a neaby intercom phone and pulled it off the cradle. "Doctor Baton Guy, please come over to the Light-Containment area for testing of the new SCP. Repeat, Doctor Baton Guy, please head over to light containment for SCP testing." He replaced the phone in its cradle. --Ltn Vasquez, officially Technical Sergeant Jeffrey [REDACTED] (talk) 04:11, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yup. Remember, we're authorized to kill any disobedient Class-Ds so don't try anything stupid." He then grabbed the Class-D by the arm and pulled him out of his cell. "Now get moving!" -Dr.Mark (talk) 04:21, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- The soldier escorted me throughout the facility. I saw so many things,balconies,offices,and even other Class-Ds being escorted as well. --D-7650 (talk) 04:31, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Suddenly, Wilson walks up to Lander. 'Excuse, Sergeant Lander, but it is my duty to escort D classes t-to their assigned locations. L-Let me take him off your hands.' Lander nodded as he handed the terrified D class to Wilson. Wilson then turned to the D class,'Just come with me and you won't get shot' Wilson said as he started to walk up towards light containment section, right to 127's cell. --Fireworks888 (talk) 04:32, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Coffee going to have to wait I guess.", he said angrily. He headed to the light containment area. When he got there he saw guards and a D-class. He walked over to where he can see the SCP containment area. "What SCP are we testing this time? --Baton Guy (talk) 04:57, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "An SCP-127. Thought you'd do well here as you've done work with many of the kind. Anyways, 127's an MP5K. THe magazine is not removable and switching the setting creates a groan. We haven't fired the weapon, as we are about to do that now. We'll have a D-Class here and, well, I and Staff Sergeant Lander here in case the D-Class tries to escape." --Ltn Vasquez, officially Technical Sergeant Jeffrey [REDACTED] (talk) 05:21, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Wilson and the D class arrived at SCP-127's cell. As the cell door remotely open, Wilson put his gloved hand on the D class' back and pushed him in through the opened door. Wilson then squeezed his rifle tight to himself and leaned his back up against the wall,stationed outside of the remotely closing door. --Fireworks888 (talk) 05:33, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "All right then." He grabbed the microphone. "All right D-class. You're going to pick up that gun and shoot at a wall. I'll tell you what to do next." --Baton Guy (talk) 05:56, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- As Lander was overlooking the test, he noticed that the lights in the observation room were flickering. His first thought was that there was something wrong with the electricity, but just to make sure he decided to leave the observation room and head up to the office zone. --Dr.Mark (talk) 06:55, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dr. Lavrov was using the trolley ride to transport from the heavy containment zone to the light containment zone. Apparently, the O5 weren't all too keen about abusing the use of mentally retarded D-Class into mistreating SCP-1055 to "see what happens". Needless to say, it didn't end so well. The iron bulk of a trolley, which was both bullet-proof and could survive three nuclear warheads going off simultaneously was quite dull to look at. Lavrov, after 30 groan-worthy minutes of boredom, stepped out of the cage and onto the white, pearly floors of the light containment zone entrance. Scruffy always did a good job. Lavrov looked at a paper to his new assignment. For the fifth time, Lavrov looked at his clearance level and made sure it hadn't been downgraded; still Level 3, thankfully. He'd been assigned to... translating messages transmitted by the crew working on SCP-270, the ones they find "less urgent". Lavrov dragged a long sigh. His new work area was located next to SCP-127's testing range. He saw a teary-eyed D-Class escorted by a guard and Dr. Baton. Baton was a good bloke, and a more tolerable person to be around. He waved, and went into his office to see a desk already prepared with a paper full of complicated and ridiculous codes. Sighing again, Lavrov strained his eyes on the paper. The lights flickered for a moment and Lavrov tapped his pocket, making sure his flashlight was ready if the power were to go out. --Dr. Tremor Fan 19:44, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Damn... better not be a drill, this isn't a good time," Gale muttered. He looked to Tyrone and said, "Take care of this, and be careful, he has a weapon, alright?" Before he could listen to an answer, he left the testing chamber. He headed for a trolley and, as it opened, saw Dr. Lavrov. He nodded to him and entered the trolley. He looked annoyed as it is, probably just how annoying the guards are with the SCPs. He made a mental note to discuss disciplinary action from MTF on Guards, despite the difference in departments. The trolley came to a stop and Gale exited and headed to his room. As he entered, the lights flickered again. He payed no mind and rather pulled out the traditional Task Force armour and donned it. He picked up a gas mask and, just as he was about to strap it to his chest, looked at the reflection from the eyes. "Well, at least it didn't get all of my face..." Just then, the lights switched out all together. The emergency red lights switched on and out came a voice from an intercom. "This is Doctor Harp, looks like we have a minimal breach, nothing bad, please remain calm-" the voice said, then interrupted by whispers, then, "Alright, thank you. Doctor Harp, everybody stay in your rooms and lock them. BZZT... ''"All Mobile Task Forces, this is Colonel Worley, we have an 008 breach, hurry over to the containment room right now. Beta-7 and any former Beta-7 members, get over there and recontain it. Anybody else, check all containment chambers. Worley, out" The radio strapped to Gale's vest switched off. There was no telling what this would do. He hoped that Lander had his radio, he needed this message. He picked up an old SA80 coloured by years of laughter, fun, and too much pain. He exited the room. --Ltn Vasquez, officially Technical Sergeant Jeffrey [REDACTED] (talk) 20:44, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Wilson stared at Gale as he walked away. 'I wonder what's going on,' Wilson thought. 'Nevermind that, it's above my power. I just need to supervise that D.' He then gripped his weapon even tighter and watched the D class as he held SCP-127. --Fireworks888 (talk) 21:31, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lander had finally reached his destination, the Electrical Center. Upon entering the room the lights suddenly went out and the emergency red lights turned on. ''Oh great, what now? Suddenly, Lander's radio went off. "All Mobile Task Forces, this is Colonel Worley, we have an 008 breach, hurry over to the containment room right now. Beta-7 and any former Beta-7 members, get over there and recontain it. Anybody else, check all containment chambers. Worley, out" Oh great, a containment breach, just what we need, and I JUST got to the electrical center. Lander proceeded to head back to the elevator. --Dr.Mark (talk) 21:53, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- The D-Class picked up SCP-127 nervously. Dr. Baton could tell that the D-class was afraid. The D-class was hesitanting to shoot the gun. "Y-You sure I should shoot? W-What if something happens to me?", said the nervous D-Class. "The gun hasn't harmed its users ever. It's only used to hurt other for self defence. Now fire the gun." The D-Class aimed at the wall, the gun wobbling due to the D-Class being extreamely. He fired and sprayed all over the wall until he couldn't shoot anymore. "Good job. A terrible aim, but still. Now I want you to switch the fire mode to semi-auto and describe the sound made. You know how to do that, right?" "I um.... not sure. Is it this switch right here?", said the D-Class examiming SCP-127. "Yes. Switch it and describe the sound it makes." The D-Class switched it to semi-auto mode. "IT ALIVE?!?!", the D-Class said in surprisement. "Don't freak out. Describe the sound." "It-It made a low groan. And are those teeths on the ground??!?!", said the surprise and extremely scared D-Class said. "All right. I think we're done here. Time for you to go. Guards, come get the D-Class." --Baton Guy (talk) 22:01, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Wilson kicked himself up off the walk and watched as the containment door opened. He grabbed the confused D class, threw him out, and started to walk back to the D cells as the containment door closed and the D followed. After a few more minutes of roaming the facility, they finally arrived to their destination. 'OK, 'w-we're back. G-Get back in!' ordered the guard,raisng his weapon towards the D's face. The D simply nodded and dragged his feet back into his cell as the doors jerked shut. Suddenly, everything went pitch black. For a few seconds, Wilson thought he went blind, but he then saw several red emergency lights glow around him. It was a containment breach. He heard quiet voices all around him, as it was the D classes, panicing. --Fireworks888 (talk) 22:08, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Gale was walking through a corridor, the Heavy-Containment zone not far behind him. He rounded a corner but stopped short and hid behind the wall. "Doctor Maynard, I didn't expect you to do this so fa-" "Follow me, Doctor Harp. You have the radio?" "Yeah, here it is" "Thanks. Alright, Charlie India 3, you're clear." Footsteps away, Gale rounded again and pointed the rifle, but the two scientists were gone. He wondered who Charlie India was, he'd never heard of any task force by the name. He continued on and once again stopped short. The Heavy-Containment zone was beyond this checkpoint. Up ahead, where lights flickered and the rotating red lights helped not, a man stood. "Doctor Maynard, Harp, whoever, you mind telling me abou that Cha-" The man turned and Gale saw he was a deformed and bloody carcass. Gale gasped at the thing, and it groaned in reply. It began to stumble towards him, Gale fired on the thing. It fell, and was still. He was silent, shocked, and very confused. The previous conversation stuck in his head. Up ahead, the echos of more groans came by. Gale rose the rifle and continued on. --Ltn Vasquez, officially Technical Sergeant Jeffrey [REDACTED] (talk) 22:21, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lander had finally reached the Heavy Containment Zone. He was surprised to find it completely deserted, given that all Task Forces were suppose to report here. As he began approaching 008's containment chamber he started hearning some growling noise coming from the general direction of the chamber. Lander raised his gun and slowly turn around the corner. As he turned the corner an arm suddenly grabbed him from behind. "Jesus Fuck!" Lander immedietly turned around and was greeted with the face of a rotting scientist. He raised his gun and shot him several times in the head and chest. The body then fell to the ground. Aw shit, 008's on the loose. I should contact Gale. Lander then pulled out his radio. "Seargent Gale, this is Lander, do you copy?" --Dr.Mark (talk) 22:55, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- The lights went pitch black and red emergency lights came on. "What the hell. I just want my coffee alre-" He smacked himself before he could complete that sentence. "Need to get serious. This is a containment breach. No time to goof around." He headed to 053 containment room to see if she wandered out of her room. If she did, there will be no story time this week. --Baton Guy (talk) 03:22, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Gale loaded the flare and fired it straight through the corridor. Just then, he heard Lander's voice ove his radio. He prepared to pick it up when he saw the shadow of a man with an object in his hand. Lander! ''he thought. He began run towards him when he stopped. "Lander, behind you!" he screamed to Lander --Ltn Vasquez, officially Technical Sergeant Jeffrey [REDACTED] (talk) 17:37, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh god what's happening? Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Did something get out?" I sat on the ground shaking. --D-7650 (talk) 19:42, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- As Lander waited for a response from the radio, he suddenly heard footsteps behind him. He quickly turned around and raised his gun as he saw a figure running towards him. "Lander, behind you!" the figure yelled. Lander quickly recognized it as Gale's voice, but it took him a moment to realize that he was warning him about something that was behind him. Lander turned around and was greeted with two 008 instances that were practically right in his face. His reflexes weren't fast enough to avoid them, and they lunged at him and knocked the P90 out of his hands. They pounced on him and he fell to the ground as they began biting him. Out of all the pain and suffering he went through in his life, nothing had been more painful then this. "Oh fuck, get them off!" --Dr.Mark (talk) 06:24, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Gale aimed his rifle at one of the instances, then stopped. ''Knife, use a damn knife, you might as well execute Landon right now if you fire -- Gale helped Landon up, the bodies falling to the ground in a bloody heap. The bites weren't as bad as they looked, in fact his armour had stopped the bites almost completely. Yet, the word rung in hi head. Almost "Here, strap these bandages on for now, I'll get you to the Medical Wing, but we'll have to fight our way through first." --Ltn Vasquez, officially Technical Sergeant Jeffrey [REDACTED] (talk) 05:28, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lander then leaned his hand against the wall, trying to catch his breath. Then suddenly he heard growling and moaning coming from the distance. "The 008 instances must be near by, let's go." Lander then picked up his P90 and followed Gale. --Dr.Mark (talk) 21:46, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- As black flooded his view, Wilson yelled at the top of his lungs 'All D classes, remain calm or you will be terminated!'. This didn't do much, as the D classes' fear and their cell door's thickness soften the order. Trying to handle the situation, Wilson flicked a switch on his helmet, activating a beam of light to display from a device in his helmet, slightly lighting his way and rushed to Basile Roberts' office, hoping he would know what to do. --Fireworks888 (talk) 21:48, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Basil woke with a start. His slumber had been disturbed by a voice coming over the speakers, but he was too focused on the swirling red lights to pay attention. "What now?", he said to himself. Reluctantly, he got out of his chair. This probably is important, he thought. It also probably doesn't concern me. He hesitated. Well, I won't be able to sleep in either situation, he figured. --Phantasmagorian (talk) 22:05, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Suddenly, Robert's wall jerked open, revealing a startled Wilson. 'R-Roberts! A c-containment breach is going on! I need to escort you to saftey!' He quickly yelled as he gestured Basile out the door. --Fireworks888 (talk) 22:13, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Gale pulled out a pistol and handed it to Lander. He then grabbed Lander's arm and had him lean on himself. "Drop the P90 and stay on me, eh?" He then walked forward through the halls, hoping to find the reinforcements that were supposed to be at 008's containment chamber. --Ltn Vasquez, officially Technical Sergeant Jeffrey [REDACTED] (talk) 22:50, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- As Basil hurriedly followed the guard, he calmed down and started thinking. He stopped, and said, "Wait, exactly what is going on? Why are we headed towards heavy containment? The guard stopped also, and replied, "I'm s-sorry, I don't know that much, I was hoping f-for some answers myself. The nearest safe area is through heavy containment." Basil considered this. "Alright, let's continue." --Phantasmagorian (talk) 03:49, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dr. Lavrov was plunged into deep darkness. Slipping the flashlight from his pocket, Lavrov scans the area, looking for signs of life. Noting nothing, he hears the intercom coming on, saying something about an 008 breach. Lavrov trotted down the hallway and found the workshop. The Foundation installed this place only recently, it was designed to comfortable test the more harmless SCPs. Lavrov searched around until he found what he came here for: a crowbar. It was in an emergency box, with some medical kits and other supplies for certain SCPs found in the site. Grabbing the crowbar and one of the medical kits, Lavrov set off down the site, looking for his peers. A crowbar isn't a gun, but it'd have to do, at least for now. He heard moaning behind, and Lavrov swung backwards, looking at one of the 008-1's. Swiftly, he smashed the 008-1's head with the crowbar, no mercy or flinching in the fact it was the head of one of the scientist he'd worked with before. He decided now might be a good time to return to the Heavy Containment Zone; who knows what SCPs have gotten out by now? --Dr. Tremor Fan 18:29, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- 'Uh, I-Indeed! We should continue. Heavy containment is only a few hallways from here.' Wilson imformed as he resumed to his denstination with Roberts following behind. A few minutes later, they both finally arrived to the heavy containment section, containing the most dangerous creatures on earth. 'O-Ok, we're here. We just gotta cut through this room and we're saf-' Suddenly, a decomposing body jumped out at Wilson. 'HOLY SHIT!' Wilson exclaimed as he was grabbed by the neck by this living corpse. Reacting as fast as he could, he gripped his gun and slammed the butt into the corpse's skull with all of his force, knocking it far back. Wilson then aimed down his scope and squeezed the trigger, unloading three shots into the corpse's jaw. The corpse then fell down onto it's back, dead like it should be. Wilson breathed heavily. 'Ok, well, 008 is out.' --Fireworks888 (talk) 02:33, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- "L-let's go. We might be able t-to help." The guard began walking forward. Basil did a double-take at the dead body on the ground. The same one that had just tried to eat the (still walking) guard. He thought about how he could have...become one of them. The cadaver twitched, and Basil puked all over the floor and the corpse. He hit the vomit-covered floor with a resounding thud, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a twice-dead monster covered in his lunch and bile. --Phantasmagorian (talk) 22:07, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- 'Oh GOD!' Wilson yelled in shock as he then kneeled over Roberts' body. 'Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead!' he repeated as he pressed his hand against Roberts' neck vain. Seeing how he did have a pulse, and back handed an unconsious Roberts several time in his face in an attempt to wake him up, but no avail. 'Wake up, dammit! We don't have time for-' he was cut off by a distant growl. Wilson jerked his head around to spot a group of SCP-008 victims sprinting towards him. Not having time to waken Roberts, Wilson picked up Roberts, rested him on his shoulder, and ran as fast as he could away from the living corpses. --Fireworks888 (talk) 23:00, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dr. Lavrov squeezed the crowbar between his belt and pants. The head of the crowbar kind of nudged into his side, though he had other things to worry about than an uncomfortable accessory. His mission now was to go to the Heavy Containment Zone and attempt to re-contain some the SCPs and try to protect the other scientists and researchers there. He knew the MTF would be some time before news of the breach got out to them. The guards are well-trained, but a breach isn't something drills can simulate accurately. Lavrov jumped into the trolley again. Luckily, this was faster and didn't run on an electric motor like the others did. This might be an emergency ride for the higher-ups. Well, hope no one was planning using this then. The trolley arrived at the H.C.Z., and it looked bleak. Stepping out, Lavrov dusted off his labcoat and began walking about. Little did he know of the thing waiting for him in the shadows. It stepped with its small little feet, stalking the tall dark haired man. It receded back to the shadows when Lavrov to see what had made the fluffy footsteps. Lavrov walked backwards for a couple of feet, then turned around to face his direction. The thing gawked at him, with both cat-like curiosity and murderous intent. --Dr. Tremor Fan 00:50, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Wilson ran as fast as he could up through the hallways, but his stamia quickly dropped from Roberts' weight. Suddenly, gunfire blared through out his ears. 'Uh?' He thought in confusion. He sprinted down the next tunnel to see two task force soldiers firing their weapons at other 008 victims. It was Gale and Lander, as well as a distant shadow. 'Hey! It's me!' Wilson yelled in relief as he ran towards the two units,dragging Roberts with him. --Fireworks888 (talk) 07:10, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Wilson! Jesus, get over here," Gale said to the guard. He approached Wilson and found another dead weight on his arms, "Well, good job, guard. Come now, the medical wing can't be far". Gale and Wilson began to walk back through the corridors. It was very eerie, the MTF and Guards seemed to have rather evacuated than helped, and any signs of life were met with echoes. It was then that the four found a doctor. He stared into the darkness, but Gale didn't mind. He called out to the doctor. --Ltn Vasquez, officially Technical Sergeant Jeffrey [REDACTED] (talk) 02:36, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dr. Lavrov was walking backwards yet again, trying to spot whatever creature was following him, when someone called to him. In an instance, Lavrov turned to face the voice, crowbar ready to swing. Then he saw it was Dr. Basil, Sergeant Gale, Lander, and some unfamiliar face. He lowered his weapon, but kept it in hand in case on of the more malicious SCPs were playing a trick on him. "Mr. Gale, good to see you," Lavrov said, crowbar still in hand. He looked to see an unconscious Roberts, being held up by the unfamiliar face. Lander was holding his arm, blood trickling a bit down the armor. "And who are you?" Lavrov asked of the man. The little cretin was now further back when he saw the four other men there. It made sure it wasn't stuck to anything; being made of hair, sticking to things was commonplace. It looked the five men, waiting to see if they had something to try to catch it with. It stood idly, waiting, watching. --Dr. Tremor Fan 02:52, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Wilson, thinking of what he'd do after they got out of the tunnels, snapped to attention when he saw a doctor staring at him. 'Oh! Um, I-I'm Tyrone Wilson, I'm just a guard tryin to survive all of this. R- Roberts here fainted after a little 008 run in.' he explained as a gestured his head at Roberts unconcious body before sitting it down to lean up against a nearby wall. --Fireworks888 (talk) 03:10, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dr. Lavrov nodded his head at Wilson. The man seemed shaky, whether it be from the breach or he's always like this Lavrov hadn't the time for. Ripping off a long part of the sleeve from his labcoat and tied it around Lander's arm as a makeshift bandage. "This should do you some good for now." Everything seemed to check out, these were the real people Lavrov had met save for Wilson. Then Lavrov checked Basil. He definitely wasn't in too bad of a condition. Twirling the crowbar in his hand, Lavrov was ready to head down the site. That's when his stalker revealed itself. The beast finally jumped from the shadows when it figured out none of the men were part of the containment crew. It showed its true self, a teddy bear made entirely out of hair. It was small in size, but it's form of attacking made up for its stature. Lavrov eyes almost cartoonishly widened when the thing finally popped into view. An expression of hysteria overwhelmed him. "Everyone, go! It's a product of SCP-ten-forty-eight! Run, now!" The bear curled into a ball almost, yet still standing. The other four ran, but Lavrov stayed to combat the thing. When it unfurled, hair flew everywhere. Lavrov launched himself backwards just in time to avoid a fatal blow, but was still wounded. The hair-- if you could call it that --was sprung into Lavrov's abdomen, and went right through Lavrov's pelvis. Lavrov was able to limp away, thanks to the bear having to "reload" its hair-weaponry supply. The bear, almost giddy with joy, slowly and merrily pranced toward Lavrov and company. --Dr. Tremor Fan 03:45, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Basil's head hurt. His vision was hazy, too. Either that, or he was moving very fast. Upon feeling his entire lower body being dragged on the ground, he realized it was the latter. He looked up to see the guard he had earlier met dragging him around. Basil was confused, and a tad angered that he was being dragged around like a child would a teddy bear. He swatted the guard's hands away and stood up. The guard looked shocked, but kept running. He dusted off his clothes and noticed a limping Doctor. Even more confused, he saw a mass of hair following suit. Basil quickly turned around and began running towards the others. --Phantasmagorian (talk) 19:32, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dr. Lavrov was limping yet, the others still running for their lives in front of him. He stopped and went into one of the small offices. A tight room with about four desks, each with their own computer. They were all shut down and everything was dark, excluding the emergency lights, as dim as they were. Lavrov sat down. He was only able to cut the hair from the bear using a backup hunting knife he was carried during the encounter, not pull it out. He was too much in a hurry to do that. He tried to slowly pull the hair out, but to no avail. Then he yanked on it. It hurt, but still it didn't come out. Reaching to his back, he felt the hair was in... knots. Strange. The other hair that had spread out when 1048 had... exploded didn't look like it was in knots. Recovering from the yank, he pulled the hair from the other side. It was awkward positioning, but he got it out. After finding some bandages in the med-kit he picked up and applying them, he poked his head out the door; no sign of that teddy bear from Hell. Stepping out into the hallway, he saw a guard. She seemed disgruntled and disorientated. Lavrov approached her, hoping to help. "Is something wrong?" Lavrov asked. "Yeah, I don't where I am. See, I just came from Sector s-" suddenly a loud poof sound came. The guard was screaming now, begging for help. The bear was back, and she was being dragged toward the demon. Lavrov was shocked and startled, but his mouth didn't gape, he only watched in stunned horror as the guard was being drugged more and more toward the little bastard. Then he heard the crack. The guard was screeching bloody murder now, her foot inside the beast. It was breaking her bones. When she was halfway inside the creature, a large splat sounded, signaling her death. Now her eyes were blank, and blood was still dripping from her mouth. Her entrails were on the floor, but slowly being sucked up by the bear. It was then Lavrov figured it out; this bear had been specially made to return pieces for SCP-1048 to build more of its "friends" and the knots formed themselves when it hit something. And he ran. He ran so fast you have thought the Devil himself was after the researcher. He hollered for help, someone to be with. He couldn't face this alone. But he knew a solution to defeat the beast after he found someone. He'd need to find a lighter and a can of bug spray. --Dr. Tremor Fan 23:33, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- As Lander was limping and leaning on Gale, he started getting a massive headache. It didn't bother him at first, but he felt it starting to get worse by the minute. It was like his brain was constaintly thumbing against his skull, trying to break out. He then noticed that his vision was beginning to blur. He was about to mention this to Gale, when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his left leg. Lander gasped and collapsed on the ground. He heard the muffled sounds of his seargeant trying to get him up, but he ignored them as his eyes blurred even more until he passed out. Ugh.....my head.......wait, where am I? Lander had opened his eyes to reveal that he was in a dark room, completely pitch black. He tried moving his arms and legs, but they wouldn't move. It's not like he was tied down, they just refused to move. Lander tried to recall what happened before he woke up here. Alright think, you got a headache, your vision got blurry, you passed out, then you woke up here. The question is, where is here? Then suddenly, out of the darkness, came something that looked liked a bright red glow, which started moving closer to him. Then several lights that were white came out from around it, it looked as if they were dancing around the red light. Then suddenly, all of the white lights went into the red light to form a figure. The figure wasn't in the shape of any person or animal Lander had ever seen, it looked rather disjointed. The figure then suddenly jerked forward. "Hello there." It spoke. "What, who are you?" Lander replied. The figure then looked up, as if it was thinking. "I don't have a name, do you?" "Uh, it's Lander." "Lander......has a nice ring to it. Lander, Laaaaaannnnnder." The figure then started circling around Lander, giggling. "What are you laughing about?" '"Oh nothing, just thinking about all of the fun we're gonna have." "Uh, what fun?" "Hmmm...you know I'm starving, I'm in the mood for something meaty." "Wait, what?" "How about you?" "Wait, who are you!" Then suddenly, the figure vanished, and in its placed there was a bright light that sucked Lander in. --Dr.Mark (talk) 06:36, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dr. Lavrov was still yelling when he turned to see if the damn thing was still behind him. He couldn't see it; but out of sight is definitely not out of mind. Looking frontward and still jogging, he accidentally slammed into someone. Getting up and crowbar now in hand, he saw it was the four again: Wilson, Basil (on his feet now), Gale, and Lander (now unconscious). Putting the weapon back between his belt, he grabbed Wilson. "I need a lighter and some bug spray. Got any?" asked Lavrov. It appeared Basil had a lighter on him, pulling it from his pocket after Lavrov mentioned it. Swiping the item from Basil, he takes Wilson by the wrist and says, "I'm going to need you to come with me, if you don't mind." The two walked down an silent hallway and entered one of the janitor's stations. Lavrov looked around while Wilson waited in the corner. Lavrov was quite surprised to see all the documents this janitor had stored up. Level 2, Level 3, even Level 4 documentations and reports were scattered on the table. Looking under the sink, he grasped a bottle. On the sticker said "COCKROACH SPRAY" in big black letters. Looks like the Foundation was very cheap, despite being an organization powered by all the world's major governments and bought the store-brand generic supplies for routine everyday supplies for the dear custodian. Ripping off the top of the lighter and using some duct tape, also under the sink, Lavrov was able to create a makeshift flamethrower. He and Wilson went back outside to try to find the demon. "It should be around this way, Wilson. We'll be back with the others in no ti-" Poof. Lavrov's shin had a long series of knots in it now, splitting the bone in half upon piercing through the leg. Lavrov then fell down and was being dragged toward the bear. He almost panicked, but soon enough he was back to senses. The damn thing was still following him, persistent to have Lavrov as part of his "supplies". He tossed the bottle to Wilson, yelling commands. "WILSON! BURN THE THING, NOW!!" --Dr. Tremor Fan 00:26, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Wilson, panicing as the bottle was chucked towards him, caught it. He ran towards that damned bear,aimed the bottle at its chunk of hair it calls a head and pressed down, shooting out a stream of continuous fire directly at the sadistic bear. It almost instantly rose into flames, jerking around as if feeling pain. Wilson, seeing how the fire was spreading throughout every hair saw that the hair rope wrapped through Lavrov's leg caught fire too. Wilson unshealthed his combat knife and sliced the string of hair in half as the bear burned and became nothing but a charred pile of hair and a bowtie. Wilson then wrapped his arm around Lavrov's shoulder, and picked him up, attempting to carry him back to the group and get Lavrov to the Medical Wing. --Fireworks888 (talk) 00:39, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lavrov could see as Wilson dragged him. His feet were dragging on the floor, and his one leg was both cut vertically by that damn bear and burnt to a crisp by the flamethrower. Lavrov had swallowed some of the painkillers in the medkit and was now very deary. It was a task to just stay up, and considering his condition it wasn't hard to figure out why. As Wilson dragged Lavrov's dead weight body he'd remember a conversation he had with another scientist during his testing with SCP-1079. (flashback) "So anything new with the ingredients you found with ten-seventy-nine?" asked Lavrov. "Yes, we tested it with these lollipops." (holding lollipop up) said the scientist. "And the result was?" "Well, look for yourself..." The scientist proceeded to open a curtain to a test chamber. In the blank white room was a large crystal, or so it had appeared. As Lavrov went closer to it, he saw a humanoid figure-- a D-Class --in the middle. The figure was seemingly frozen in a position of panic and defense, his arm concealing his face and his legs spread out. The figure was also a dark color all-around. Lavrov turned back to the scientist. "Throwing the lollipop on the ground next to an object will cause the sucrose to expand and the object will be located at the center. Don't worry; you need to throw the 'pop to the ground with considerable force before it explodes like it did here. Also, the object will turn into chocolate. Though, this may be because these are Totsie-brand 'pops." (end flashback) "Wilson, stop here," Lavrov said groggily. The lab was thankfully nearby, conducted in the Heavy Containment Zone in case one of the candies were excessively dangerous. Wilson followed Lavrov's instructions to the storage for the candies. All were labelled differently for each test result. SCP-1079-A, SCP-1079-B... looking over the labels in the storage drawer, he found them: SCP-1079-G, the exploding and rather deadly Totsie-pops. Taking six of the many in the drawer, he handed one to Wilson, who had a look of confusion in his eyes. "Take it, in case. Throw it at whatever's coming at 'cha." Lavrov's southern accent was slipping again. Stuffing the lollipops into his pocket, Wilson and him went back into the hallway. Lavrov had to wait until they were at a safe haven to pass out, he had to fight the urge for now. Just a little while longer... --Dr. Tremor Fan 21:24, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- On the way to the Medical Wing, the group passed through the office zones. Basil, no longer seeing a reason to continue, slipped away from the group and entered his office. He quickly locked the door behind him, and proceeded to barricade the door with all of the furniture. As he pushed the somewhat heavy desk around the room, he almost knocked his coffee mug over. He carefully picked it up and put it on the floor, in the corner. When he had finished, he wiped the sweat from his brow, sat on the floor, and finished the coffee. He put it back down, and began feeling guilty. He had selfishly abandoned them after they had saved his life. He hesitated, then decided to go back with them. He picked up his mug, only to remember finishing it. He put it back down, but when he tried letting go, it stuck to his hands. He looked into the cup, expecting it to be empty. Instead, it was filled with a brown liquid with small, brown chunks and seeds in it. --Phantasmagorian (talk) 23:24, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- As the wounded group limped to saftey, Wilson scanned the darkened tunnels as much as he could, as he recognized them from his daily patrols. 'Ok, t-the wing s-should just be ar-round the corner' Wilson confirmed, out of breath from carrying Lavrov. Several different growls echoed through out the tunnels, bouncing off every wall. 'God knows what's out there' Wilson thought. A few more tunnels later, the group finally arrived to Medical Wing. Wilson quickly laid Lavrov on a table. He got out a bottle of disinfectant and rubbed it into the wounds of Lavrovs shin. He got out a long Ace banage and wrapped around his leg, hoping the treatment would do in the least bit help. --Fireworks888 (talk) 06:08, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Gale, carrying Lander and pissed that he didn't have his MTF around him, saw Basil dart for an office. The door clicked and furniture moved. Then silence. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." he said to the others. Wilson and Lavrov left, alone. They could after all take care of themselves. He then walked to the door and was about to scream his head off in the traditional drill sergeant's voice when he heard an Uh-Oh from the man. He peered through the glass and saw him staring at a mug. No matter, he sucked in his voice. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING THERE COWERING LIKE A DAMN STRAY!?' --Ltn Vasquez, officially Technical Sergeant Jeffrey [REDACTED] (talk) 06:42, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lavrov sat on the table. The painkillers were still doing their job. But he was fading, his blinks lasted longer. Lavrov moved himself from the table and placed himself on one of the many beds lined up in the room. Resting his head on the soft, fluffy, warm pillow Lavrov finally exited light and entered night. There was a moment of darkness. And in a snap of the fingers, there was light. Lavrov turned his head this way and that, surprised at the sudden burst in change of scenery; a lake of glowing blue water, a large castle hidden by the mist. The shoreline of this lake was surreal and comforting, it filled him almost with grace, compared to what Hell he was just at. He must've walked for God knows how long before he saw something other than yellow grass and dirt. There stood a man in front of him, Arabian robes and deep green eyes. He had somewhat of a growing beard, his hair was dark it seemed, but he couldn't see the man's head of hair because of the garb he was wearing. He was holding a long wooden staff, which gave a mystical vibe as Lavrov neared the man more. "Director Tamlin? Of Site 67? How are you here? Why are you here?" asked Lavrov. While the Tamlin House was definitely a hush-hush project, Lavrov was guilty of being an eavesdropper. He didn't much about the place aside from it was a true horror show of time-space fuckery. He knew Joesph Tamlin -- he was the oldest thing the Foundation has contained, and one of the few willing to help the Foundation. "So you know who I am. I came here for you, Orion Manadelon Lavrov. I came here to inform you of something." Tamlin spoke with a thick combination of an Arabian and African accent. "And what would that be?" "How to save your life, and all your fellow researchers' lives. Now listen to me carefully..." --Dr. Tremor Fan 07:09, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Click here to go to Part 2.